


My Heart is a Ghost Town

by Delayedresponse



Series: The Non-Believers [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayedresponse/pseuds/Delayedresponse
Summary: Ryan Bergara searches for ghosts. And grieves.





	My Heart is a Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> Having not written fanfic in a long time, I apologise for any mistakes. Also, I took some liberty with the ghosts in this story as I wanted them to be monstrous versions of their human selves.

Ryan stared numbly at the mess on the floor. He was due to leave in 45 minutes for the filming of their comeback episode, yet he can’t bring himself to pack. Necessities, clothes and various equipment were strewn about, lying in haphazard piles on the floor. Ryan let out a soft sigh. They did ask him, on multiple occasions if he wanted to continue with the series. Yes, he said, it was what Shane would have wanted.

Shane, who was his colleague, his best friend and his partner in crime. Shane, who he was in love with but never brave enough to admit it. Shane, who died six months ago in a car accident, just three miles away from their office. 

Ryan took in a deep, shaky breath. He starts throwing things into his luggage, not caring about neatness. He is halfway through when there is a round of rapid knocks on the door. Brent, his new co-host, lets himself in. 

“Fucking hell, Ryan! Our ride leaves in 30 minutes and you’re still - whoa, are you alright?”

Upon seeing Ryan, Brent’s face immediately changes from one of annoyance to concern. He ushers Ryan into bathroom, telling him that it was understandable if he wanted to cancel the filming. Grief takes time and perhaps it would be better for Ryan’s health if he just gave up on continuing the series. 

Ryan shakes his head, trying his hardest not to cry. “No,no, no, it’s fine. I’m fine… I can still do this.” 

Brent frowned, “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Ryan takes another deep breath, steadying himself, “for Shane.”

“...For Shane,” Brent agrees. 

They resumed packing, stuffing items into Ryan’s luggage as fast as they could. In their haste, neither of them noticed the figure in the corner, watching them with sad, hollowed-out eyes.

* * *

The poltergeist did not have a name. Years of isolation had eroded its memory, causing it to forget who it once was. The poltergeist however, was not bothered by its loss of identity. Names, it reckoned, were purely for the living. It did not need one to exist. All it needed was the quiet darkness of the penitentiary. 

So when a small group of humans started romping through the penitentiary, the poltergeist was less than pleased. How dare they intrude upon its territory! It howled, slamming jail doors and leaving scratches on the peeling walls. Despite these efforts, the humans persisted deeper into the penitentiary. Furious, the poltergeist decided to take a more confrontational approach. 

It set its sights on one of the humans - small in statue, male, of asian descent. The human was visibly upset, clutching some sort of device in his hands. A whirlwind of emotions rolled off the human. Fear, panic, dread, guilt and an intense, aching sadness. 

The poltergeist scraped its sharp fingers on the floor. The human flinched at the sound, eyes darting about frantically. Pleased at the human’s reaction, the poltergeist grinned.

_Shit, man! Did you hear that?_

_Sounded like a bunch of rats. This whole place is infested with them._

_That did not sound like a fucking rat to me, Brent!_

The poltergeist creeped closer to its chosen target. It could almost taste the delicious fear radiating from the human. It opened its maw of spectral teeth, ready to bite and - 

SLAM!

A violent force shoved the poltergeist backwards. Another spirit had suddenly manifested itself in front of the human. It took the shape of a tall man, pale, translucent flesh showing the skeleton underneath. 

The poltergeist bared its teeth. Who did this other spirit think he was, interrupting its meal like that? It was going to teach him a lesson. Irritated, the poltergeist charged towards the spirit.

And was immediately tackled to the floor. The spirit had the poltergeist pinned firmly down. With surprising strength, the spirit ripped off one of its arms.

The poltergeist shrieked painfully as the other spirit began clawing at it with its own severed arm. Wriggling free, the poltergeist looked up to see the spirit glaring at it furiously. It was almost as if saying _back off! This human is mine!_

Oh, hell no. 

The poltergeist hissed in defeat. Whoever this spirit was, he clearly wanted to protect that particular human. There was no use fighting him for one measly meal. Sulking, the poltergeist retreated back into the darkness.

* * *

Shane watched the malevolent poltergeist scramble back into whatever hellhole it crawled out of. It had been around so long that it was barely human-looking, just an inky mass of arms and teeth. It was scary, definitely, but it wasn’t the only scary thing in the room. 

He turned his attention back to Ryan, who was now bickering with Brent. Both of them seemed to have no idea of the events that had just transpired. And Shane was determined to keep it that way. There was no need to make Ryan more upset than he already was. 

The filming wrapped up an hour later. Shane trailed behind the team, keeping a distance away as his presence tended to affect their equipment. Ryan settled into the car seat next to Brent with such a sorrowful expression that Shane’s heart broke.

Shane remembered spending some time as a shapeless spectre after the crash, before settling on a form that thankfully resembled his living one. Ever since then, he had never left Ryan’s side. Watching as the other man suffered through countless breakdowns and panic attacks brought about by Shane’s death.

Fuck, he wanted so desperately, to press a kiss against Ryan’s temple and tell him things were going to be alright. Instead, Shane placed his skeletal hand over Ryan’s flesh and blood one, preparing himself for the long journey home.

* * *

“Welcome back to Buzzfeed Unsolved. Today, we explore the infamous Eastern State Penitentiary as part of our ongoing investigation: Are ghosts real?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr/a>](http://delayedresponse.tumblr.com)


End file.
